multiversesfandomcom-20200223-history
Story: The Coup
The Hox's now current goverment takes power. Chapter 1 7 riflemen stood in a elevator. It rose quickly up the wrought iron broadcast tower, "Fellow soldiers, today we are going to change the course of Our species forever, for better or for worse, If anyone want's to chicken out of taking power, there is a observation balcony, you can go jump there, any objections!" "No sir!" The riflemen said. The Doors parted to reveal a busy studio, the Instellar News was about to begin it's morning broadcast. The soldiers open fired. ---- "This is a emergency broadcast, all civillians in the capital area are to evacuate to the slums untill further notice, several terrorist attacts on goverment buildings have a occured, please stand by for further coverage," The lieutennant colenal removed the headset and terminated the broadcast, "It's okay, get back to dumping the bodies!" --- Hox rebels were entrenched outside the capital building. Things were going well, most of the guard had been diverted to fight a wild goosechase on the outskirts of Hox territories. aritllery was the only thing keeping them in line, and it was nasty artillery too, "Where the zarg is our kragging Lian!" (Early prototype Jangso) several soldiers grumbled at their officers. another artillery shell vaporized them seconds later. Sadly for them if they had survived a few minutes longer they might have made. It rolled over the crenches carved out by artillery strikes, firing it's main cannon. a High powered laser and several rocket pods alongside it. It wasn't long before the wal crumbled, killing more troops. A plasma artillery round grazed the tank, damaging a rocket. Another plasma shell was about to be loaded when the rebels responded witha rain of mortar fire. The rebellion troops stormed the hall, met with a rain of HMG fire. Just as planned, a barrage of rockets quickly dismissd the fire. Chapter 2 The Hox dictator Slammed his fists into the floor, his armor nullifying the force of the blow, "They are using the Media Againt us!?" What terminate the broadcasts!" "Our communications room has been overun, we cant get a signal out to the fleet. You should surrender, at least we can leave with our lives, look," The advisor held out a radio hooked up to the instellar network "This is Admiral *Static* We need 5 carriers to return to the capital, terrorists overun the capital building and out rulers have tragically lost their lives, a parliment has been put in place, we need your help to reastablish control, this message will repeat in 3, 2, 1, this is admiral-" the dictator crushed the radio in his hands. "Send in the ST-AT prototypes, storm the halls," "We tried, the rebels were pushed back until a barrage of rockets from their tank destroyed our last ST-AT, I dont believe you are fit to rule any longer," the Advisor quickly pulled out a gun, but before he could fire he was tackled. This was a grave mistake on the dictators part. as it happened, the advisor was standing behind his desk, which was behind a window. The Window overlooked a large courtyard made inside the building. ---- Okay, but the eyedrops in, I need to look like im in tears," The lietennant colonel said leaning his head back over the chair. "We intterupt this program to bring you *sniff* the news that just 5 minutes ago capital time, our ruler commited suicide by jumping out his window, his faithful advisor was overcast with sorrow and took his own life as well, the future would be unclear, but the terrorists were driven out after a long hard battle, and a new goverment system will been set up in the wake of our rulers death, funeral services will be held, in a week. you may return to your homes," the broadcast ended and the soldiers all laughed, "Sheep!" the colonel said.